


A Little Bit of Trust

by regardinglove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regardinglove/pseuds/regardinglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot based off the set footage of Killian and Emma fighting in the street, featuring one very important affectionate term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Trust

It’s a beautiful night, but Emma barely notices. Normally she would appreciate the stars twinkling above her head or the quiet chirping of crickets, but tonight all she notices is the pavement beneath her feet and the desperate voice calling out from behind, begging her to listen, to hear him out. She is having none of it and just trudges forward, ignore the footsteps chasing after her.

“Emma, please? Emma, _sweetheart_!”

The word makes her freeze, a hand landing on her arm shortly afterwards. The grip spins her around and suddenly she’s face to face with the rapscallion pirate that caused her an anxiety attack today, those lips she adores turned down into a worried grimace, his eyebrows pushed together in his own bout of anxiousness. For a minute Emma considers pushing it all aside, all to get that puppy dog look she simply cannot resist off his face, but then she remembers in vivid detail the state she found Killian in only hours before and then she’s fuming again, turning away once more.

“I don’t have words for you, Hook!” she spits harshly, trying to stomp away from his presence. “You lied to me about where you were going, and if I didn’t catch on you would be dead! I thought we were finally past this, but I guess not. Goodbye, Hook.”

She tries to run, but something is holding her in place. It’s as if that stupid pirate has some physical hold over her even though he’s standing ten feet away, his hands nowhere near her body. She sighs heavily as she realizes that this is just the effect this pirate has on her; she simply can’t leave without resolve.

“Emma, I was afraid you would get hurt,” Hook blurts out the minute Emma turns around to face him once again, a thousand apologizes falling from his lips at once. “We don’t know Hans that well and Anna warned us that he’s dangerous. I was just looking out for you. I was trying to protect you, and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you where I was going. I’m sorry that I betrayed your trust. I’m sorry, sweetheart. I really am.”

She sighs heavily and walks forward, closing the space between them. His face is still battered from the fight, scratches and blood on his skin and clothes. He’s so concerned with her own human fragility that he forgets that he’s human too, forgets that he too can be broken into a thousand pieces and left out to dry. The deep scratch on his chin proves that, and it only makes her want to reach forward and wipe off the drying blood from his skin, to bring him back to their apartment to clean up and call it a night.

And yet, that sinking feeling in her stomach stops her, the knowledge that this isn’t the first time Hook has lied to keep her safe and it probably won’t be the last causing her to falter. Why can’t that pirate realize that she’s capable of protecting herself? Why can’t he just accept the fact that sometimes he’s the one that needs saving?

“Killian…” she begins, running a hand over her face, “you scared the crap out of me today. You almost died, you know that right? I would have found your body if I didn’t get there when I did. You would have been a corpse if I didn’t shoot Hans in the arm and stop him from ringing your throat. Why were you confronting him alone anyway? We’re supposed to be a team, remember? We’re supposed to be a unit, but we can’t be if you’re always running off to ‘protect’ me. I’m a big girl, Killian. I can take care of myself. Now please, promise me that you will not pull this stunt again, okay?”

The pirate laughs lowly to himself and slightly turns away, a little hop in his step. “It was wrong of me to forget that there’s a little bit of pirate in you, Swan. Foolish, even. You’re stronger than anyone I know, and I admire that about you. It’s just that…I care about you. I don’t want you getting hurt. Can you understand that?”

She purses her lips and nods her head. “I understand. Then let’s agree to have each others backs and not let anything stand in our way, okay?”

Hook throws a gleaming smile at her and she automatically grins back, forgiveness running over her body like waves. The next thing she knows the pirate’s hand is in her hair and his lips are on hers, a pulsing energy passing between them. The kiss is a thousand things in one; it is their contract of partnership, their forgiveness, their hope. It is the unspoken words that have never passed between them and the voiced ones, the whispered promises they make in the night made between the sheets of their shared bed. It is their love, tangible and alive in the night sky, and she doesn’t care who is watching their embrace. In that moment her pirate is alive and in her arms, and that is enough.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Killian whispers between gasping breaths and bitten lips.

Emma grins, grabs her pirate’s hand, and pecks a quick kiss on his battered cheek.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here… _sweetheart_.”


End file.
